1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link coupling having at least one coupling hub and one outer coupling flange, the hub and flange being interconnected by means of links, or groups of links, which are disposed at a tangent to the rotational axis; the links are arranged in pairs at an angle to one another, and are secured at their ends, by dowels or bolts, alternately to the hub and to the flange in such a way as to be free of play in the direction of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Link couplings of this general type are known, for example from German utility model No. 76 12 271. In such a coupling, the links are torsionally rigid when transmitting peripherally directed forces, and bend readily axially; consequently, the coupling is resilient both axially and cardanically. The number of links used in a coupling depends to a large extent upon the torque which is to be transmitted, but also varies between individual designs, since any link can take the form either of an individual link or of a group of links.
Since the links experience relatively high tensions and compressions when transmitting forces, dowels or bolts must be used to secure the links to the rigid parts of the coupling. This kind of construction makes very stringent demands on manufacture if unavoidable spacing errors and diameter tolerances are to remain as low as possible. As has been found in practice, these requirements can be met only by means of special templates or specially designed jig boring machines. Manufacturing costs are therefore increased considerably. Even then, there are still assembly problems, for despite accurate manufacture, when parts produced by different manufacturing processes come together, the unavoidable tolerances may be adversely cumulative, thus complicating assembly considerably. This is especially true as regards the subsequent replacement of worn parts at the place of use.
An object of the present invention is to obviate the described disadvantages by altering the nature of the securing of the links, at least to one of the rigid coupling parts, with the aim of ensuring that the parts of such a coupling which are to be interconnectable can be produced by conventional mechanical engineering production methods (without templates and special boring machines), that the parts can be assembled readily, and that such a link coupling is as reliable in operation as a conventional link coupling.